Aiden's Moving Adventures
by karatelover0
Summary: Aiden dates his bully's ex and tries to end Damien bullying people
1. Chapter 1

**Aidan's Point of View:**

Ugh I can't believe Mom has us moving again because of another fight. I wish people would keep their noses out my business because when their nose comes in it gets punched. So now we are moving to San Fransisco. Unfortunately I have to go around the park and explore nature. Ewww nature. So Nikki knows I hate nature and sticks out her tongue and mocks me like usual. So we are walking through the park ugh too many people. All of a sudden out of the tree comes the bully Damian Brenks. "Hey twerps this is Damien's turf!." said Damien. "Oh um Damien you don't know who you are messing with" I said. I go to punch him and a hand grabs me and it's some hot stranger "Damien back off. I'm sick of you bully people for fun." she said. "Clara it's not like that" said Damien. "Oh really because you pick on all the new kids! WE ARE DONE!" Clara said. Damien ran for his life. "Thanks I'm Aidan Pearce so you name is Clara right?" Aidan asked. "Yeah Clara Lille. So your Aidan?" Clara asked. "Yeah and that's my sister Nikki. We just moved here from Chicago." Aidan said. "Let's go to my place Clara come on Nikki." Aidan said and off they went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **School**

 **So I walk into school and hoping that I see Clara because i need to talk to her about Damien. I'm walking to P.E right so some jerk wearing a blue mask that looks like a cold reindeer throws my books against the wall and said "Get out of here twerp." I said "Look you punk you touch my stuff you get a broken arm!" I hear a voice say "Aidan Pearce office now!" I turn around it's the principal Mr. Quinn. He looks like one of those old club owners but he's a straight up a stuck up peice of crap thats by stepped on eaten by a dog and thrown up again. So, I go to the office with the principal and the wierd looking dj masked dude and says "Boys watch you language Aiden I will let you two off with a warning but next time your in big trouble,capiche?" We both said "Yes sir." He said 'Especially you Defalt." Than we left. I asked "Didn't mean capiche did we?" Defalt said "Nope." I thought what parent names there kid Defalt his name should be Defect. So, at third period it was finally lunch and luckily Clara sat next to me with a huge crowd of people. I asked "Who are these people?" She said "Well this is Sitara, Josh, Wrench, Marcus, Horatio, and T-Bone." Here comes Defect . "What are you doing here Defect?" I said. He said "Hey look you wanna fight come on man lets go!" I got backupped by Wrench he said "You wanna get to Aidan you gotta get through me." Defect said "Well come on unless you are a coward that came out of a chicken's but." Wrench pulled up he fist which revealed brass knuckles Defect ran for his life. I said "Thank Wrench." I also said "Oops time for class see ya guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So after a week that felt like the longest school week ever it was finally the weekend. So the best thing ever happened. I got text from Clara asking to go to the Castro Theater with her to see the new Cyberdriver movie. It was awesome not just because Cyber driver was amazing but it was our first date. The only problem is how Mom is gonna feel about this because she can be overprotective when I'm around girls my age. Good thing Mom doesn't know the only problem is Nicki can find out anything. Like when I was dating this one girl Hailey Nicki found out and I don't know how. So, it's Saturday and I go to the local fancy resturant The British Tavern and Buffet. All of a sudden I was tapped on the shoulder and my first instict was to slap and I swing and hit Clara right in the jaw. I said "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Clara reassured "It's fine Aiden It's my fault I snuck up on you. Hey let' go to my place." I replied "I'd love to." Well we get there and she goes in her room to change since when I hit her she spilled food all over herself and I go in the guest room because I spilled food on myself too. Good thing I carry extra cloths in my bookbag. So, than we sit on the couch and watched The Voice and after a hour or 2 I went home. I walk in the door and I hear mom scream "AIDEN, HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR SISTER!?" I replied "No." She mumbled "I hate when she gets home past supper. So how was your day sweetie?" I said "Oh went to dinner with Clara and her friends." She said cheerfully "Well that's cool. Here's $20 because you always get home before dinner time." So I go to my room and play videogames and eventually fall asleep. I wake up and groan "Ugh it's Monday." I go to school and hear soem say intrigingly "Aiden!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I turned around quickly and it was Hailey and the bad thing is she goes crazy when I'm around other girls. I can't let her be near me the same time I'm near Clara. Luckily then the 1st period bell rang. It wa Science. I'm sitting next to Clara since we are lab partners and Mr. Nile said "Class we have a new sudent today her name is Hailey you can sit next to Josh." I looked at her weird but she didn't notice but Clara did and asked "Aiden do you know her you look like you know her." I whispered "I will text you at lunch." Then Defect walks in and says "Hey fricktards." So at lunch I sit next to Clara and Hailey walks over and asked "Um... Aiden who is this fricktard?" Clara stood up and said "Someone better than you." Then I forgot till now Hailey is a trained fighter. So she practically knocked Clara clean out. Than she started like a fullout classroom brawl so I leave to get Mr. Quinn and whoever wasn't part of it went home early. So I go home and I get a call from the hospital saying "Get to the hospital know it's about Clara!"


End file.
